Y entresueños Te amé
by Alex Razel
Summary: Las vidas pasadas, al igual que las coincidencias son algo incierto. Pero el destino, más cuando esta atado a una persona, podría considerarlo una verdad absoluta, a pesar del paso por el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Y entresueños. . . Te amé.

Capítulo 1. El oscuro sercreto del mar azul.

_"Siempre odié la sensación del agua en mi cuerpo. Era como si te abrazara y te tragara en su esencia para así hacerte suyo a pesar de que tú no quisieras. Te acorrala, dejándo al inifinito de su cuerpo tu sola existencia y matándote al final de cuentas. . ._

' Recuerdo mi primer encuentro que tuve con el mar. Fue precioso, sus colores azulados complementaban de forma lírica a mis ojos, pero eran diferentes a su vez. Recuerdo que mis ocho años eran aun jóvenes para aventurarme a conocer el mar, aún así, sabía que mi espíritu valiente me llevaría de la mano hacia el descubrimiento, a pesar de que fuese algo peligroso.

Cuando conocí el mar, pensaba que sólo se trataba de una pintura magnífica creada por el artísta más loco del mundo, pero, estando ya en él cambiaba por completo aquella dulzura que se puede apreciar desde la orilla de la playa.

Nuestro pequeño bote se mecía con rigor, causándome un gran pánico por perder el equilibrio, al final caímos. El mar era enorme, parecía infinito y sin retorno. Llevandose a quien cayese a cualquier lugar si asi era su capricho. Poco a poco comencé a hundirme.

Recuerdo la ansiedad que sentí cuando pataleaba y movía mis brazos con desesperación, buscaba aferrarme a algo, asegurar mi cuerpo a algo firme pues sentía que el mismo mar me tragaría a su oscuridad. Me sentía perdido, solo. El aire comenzaba a faltarme y sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado, fue ahí cual algo pareció tomarme de la cintura.

Era frío, suave, casi como un pez, pero no era lógico que un pez fuese el dueño de aquel brazo bien formado. Intenté voltear a verle, regalándole así lo que parecía ser mi último efuerzo, pero el agua salada no me permitía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, me lastimaba. Lo último que pude ver fue una sonrisa, hermosa y cálida, parecía irreal.

Me encontraron a la orilla de una playa pequeña y sola, inconsciente pero vivo, desde ese día odié entrar al mar de nuevo. . . '

Haruka Nanase era el primogénito del gran legado real "Nanase". Su porte perfecto y escultural, además de su intelecto innato de hacían la persona perfecta para acender al reino de su (ahora viejo) padre, pero el joven príncipe no mostraba interés alguno en gobernar un reino que sabía abastecerse por sí solo. Sin embargo, el comercio entre su reino y los demás decayó, esto sucedió porque contaban los rumeores que en las playas yacían seres monstruosos que algún día atacarían la ciudad.

Al rey no le importaba en absoluto, puesto que aún seguían intactas sus rutas de comercio, pero al príncipe Nanase le llamó la curiosidad al escuchar aquellos rumores. Sabía que algo extraño vivía cerca de ahí, por alguna razón nadie se acercaba, pero lo más importante de todo: quería saber quién le había salvado la vida. A pesar de su notorio miedo hacia el gran mar azul, partió hacia las costas "prohibidas".

Haru sabía que no habría problema con su padre por varios factores:

-Se encontraba muy ocupado resolviendo aquellos rumores.

-Su edad le permitía hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

Haruka Nanase, el príncipe renegado de sus privilegios, volvería a reencontrarse con aquello que le causó tanto miedo, aunque compartieran la misma mirada. . .

' No ha cambiado nada. Puedo sentir como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y yo me encontrase parado una vez más en la playa con la inocencia de ver el mar por primera vez. Como si estos 12 años hubieran sido un suspiro y volviese a cargar aquellos ocho años de pureza.

Pero jamás podría olvidar esa mirada profunda y azulada tan similar a la mía. Tal vez en ese momento mi mirada no era tan salvaje como ahora lo es, pero sabía que el mar y yo seríamos eternos enemigos, pero tambíen tuve presente que sólo el podría llevarme a aquella sonrisa que deliré en mi primer encuentro con la muerte.

Me posé en lo alto de una inmensa roca, admirando los destellos naranjas que el sol proyectaba en el cielo. Sentí como si el sol aludiese que encontraba un descanso en la sábana marina, enfriando su cuerpo y dejándole el reinado del cielo a la doncella La Luna. Pero este crepúsculo comenzaba a hacerse eterno, fue cuando desvié mi mirada hacía el mar y pude notar algo peculiar.

Una persona se encontraba apreciando el mismo paisaje que yo, sólo que reposaba en las caricias del mar. No le sentí llegar, ni siquiera lo vi pasar. ¿De qué se trats todo esto?

Descendí de la roca y me acerqué poco a poco sin causar el más mínimo ruido, pero cada que me acercaba notaba que el joven se posaba en lo profundo del mar. ¿Podré acercarme lo sufiente como para poder verle?

Entonces me pilló, sumergiéndose por completo en el mar. Su acción me provocó ansiedas, ¿a caso quiere morir?

Salté hacia el mar, buscando con desesperación a aquel joven que acabase de sumergir, ¿dónde está? No podía encontrarlo, ya ni siquiera sentía mi propio cuerpo en la superficie, comencé a sentir esa ansiedad de nuevo, todo se repite una vez más, sólo que ahora me sentía completamente solo. Resignándome a mi destino cerré los ojos, esperando hundirme en aquel manto y tal vez perderme en un mundo desconocido.

Para mi sorpresa, pude mantenerme en flote, evitaba por completo entrar en pánico y tensarme porque sabía que eso causaría que me hundiese como roca. Lentamente conquistaba el mar.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien. . .- Escuché una voz, aquel susurro hizo que me hundiera por completo, pero sentí como alguien me sujetaba de la cintura, tal como sucedió hace 12 años.

-¿Estas bien?- recitó en tono preocupado, tomándome aún con más fuerza. Le tomé del brazo, recordando cada vez más y más aquel encuentro desconocido. Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo. . .

Volteé a verle. . .

-En verdad. . . Eras tú -esa sonrisa. Un gesto que jamás olvidaría si asi tuviesen que golpearme en el craneo hasta matarme, su sonrisa seguiría brincando entre mis recuerdos.

-Pensé que no me recordarías- su voz era suave y gentil, así como su misma mirada. Aquellos ojos esmeralda y su cabello castaño que le acomplementaban de forma armoniosa.

-Yo. . . Pensé que era un sueño.

-¿En serio? Supongo que estabas un poco perdido cuando te encontré- sonrió. Esa frase resonó en mi mente por un tiempo, mientras caía ante sus orbes esmeraldas.

"Perdido" sí, era cierto. Sin embargo nunca me detuve a pensar que esta persona pudo encontrarme despues de haberme perdido a mi mismo. Él me encontró, probablemtne de forma inesperada o estaba destinado, pero pudo encontrarme. . .

-¿Tienes nombre?

-Makoto, ¡un gusto!

-Como una chica. -Bromeé-

-Hey! Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Haru.

-Un gusto conocerte, Haru. -Esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa, que poco a poco comenzaba a gustarme.

De pronto un silencio nos invadió, la mirada de Makoto se notaba distante y nostálgica, fue cuando él decidió hablar.

-Haru, yo no soy como tú.

-¿A qué te refieres, Makoto?- sus bellos ojos se nublaban en lágrimas.

-¿Puedes sumergirte?

-Claro.

Tomé un gran respiro y me sumergí, el agua era muy cristalina, pero el anochecer corría a toda prisa. No pude ver nada así que regresé a la superficie.

-¿La viste? -me preguntó-

-No, no pude ver nada. -Makoto dió un largo suspiro, acarició mi mejilla y sonrió tiernamente-

-Sujétate bien. -Tomó impulso del agua y saltó de la misma-

Lo que vi a continuación fue hermoso. Makoto era un tritón, su cola de pez brillaba bajo los rayos de la luna, como si de plata se tratase. Su cuerpo, una copia casi exacta de aquellos cuadros que se exponían por todo el palacio; era como si uno de ellos hubiese salido de aquel cuadro y estuviera vagando por el mar.

Recordé los rumores acerca de esta playa, de aquel monstruo que asustaba a los pescadores, de todo. Entonces veía a Makoto entrar al mar una vez más, con su rostro avergonzado y asustado y pensé: Makoto no merece que lo llamen monstruo, pero si de esa forma nadie se acercará a merodear por aquí, Makoto se convertirá en mi monstruoso secreto. '

Continuará. . .

**Holii :3 gracias por leer. Este será un pequeño proyecto que soñé una vez :'D y ¡cielos! tenía que escribirlo. Será muy corto uwu aunque me esforzaré al máximo para que no se pueda percibir c: **

**¡Gracias! **

**Atte: Un trágico Usagi-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Tus primeras veces. . . y mucho más.**

_"Porque sólo nuestro obstáculo es un mundo / ambos igual de salvajes._

_Porque nosotros no debímos conocernos / nuestro destino no tenía por qué atarse a uno sólo._

_Pero, querido / Cuando un mundo se atreve a separarnos._

_. . .Aquello será quien nos una más que nunca."_

' "Haru, yo. . . yo no soy como tú."

Makoto Tachibana.

Edad. 19 años.

Ocupación. Vagando por el mundo.

Era lo único que sabía de mi nuevo amigo.

La formalidad entre nosotros era inexistente, no sabía si Makoto acostumbraba a los modales de la región, pero algo extraordinario acerca de esta persona era que no era una "persona total".

Me gustaba todo de Makoto, era una persona invaluable. Más por sus increíbles historias acerca de sus recorridos por todo el mar, desde lo fría que se vuelve en áreas alejadas de aquí, lo que le gustaba era lo templado que se volvía esta costa, por eso estaba aquí:

-Cada año viajamos a aguas más cálidas cuando la temporada es fría, por ejemplo: aquí. Ahora el clima es templado y agradable, tanto que podría quedarme toda mi vida aquí, pero la temporada que domina ahora es el otoño así que no hace falta tiempo para irme de nuevo.

-Cuando sea primavera ¿volverás?

-¡Por supuesto! Esta área es mi favorita por los paisajes que muestra, además de que es muy tranquila, así nadie podrá notarme.

-Yo lo hice. . . -bromeé-

-Yo fui quien te notó primero, Haru-chan.

-¿Chan?

-Es un apodo que usamos para expresar afecto. -sonrió-

Makoto era una caja de tesoros, con sus múltiples historias que me hipnotizaban hasta que la noche se hacía presente, pero siempre había un inconveniente cuando veía a Makoto.

Tenía que meterme al mar para poder llamar su atención, y desde ahí hasta que nos cansabamos salía de él, era algo que me incomodaba en ciertas veces, así que un día decidí probar a Makoto en su resistencia.

. . .

-Oye, ¿tienes poderes?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es decir, ¿puedes salir del agua?

-Oh ya te entendí -soltó una carcajada- sí, puedo salir del agua, también puedo convertirme en una mujer, además de un don especial en mi canto, el cual aún desconozco. Todo gracias a esta pequeña joya -resaltó de su cuello un jade pulido y cortado en forma de péndulo- si no fuera por ello, ni siquiera estaría hablando contigo.

-Ya veo. -¿Tan importante lo era? Me sorprendí al imaginar que la vida de Makoto pendía de esa pequeña piedra.

-Oye, ¿Te gustaría conocer mi mundo? -estaba más nervioso que nunca. Su respuesta en este momento era muy importante, no sabía por qué.

Makoto lo pensó un momento, eso me daba un mal presentimiento, aunque estaba en su derecho de no querer aceptar.

-¡Claro! Sería emocionante. -respondió-

Por un momento sentí una enorme felicidad, inexplicable, así como todos los sentimientos que surgían en mi cuando estaba cerca de Makoto. De alguna forma era como si su presencia fuese tranquila y cómoda, como una gran cama caliente y a su lado un intersante libro; poco a poco Makoto formaba parte de un hábito del cual me agradaba visitar y a su vez, algo que no podría dejar de hacer. Era inexplicable, así como él mismo, pero supongo que con el tiempo conoceré más y más a mi ahora entrañable amigo.

. . .

El día por fin llegó. Me dirigí sin prisa hacia la costa llevando una muda de ropa, presumí conocer tan bien a Makoto que esperaba haber adivinado bien su talla.

Era una mañana hermosa, supongo que Makoto estaría durmiendo o tal vez en mar abierto. Esa pregunta me inundó en un vacio sin sentido: ¿Qué era lo que hacía Makoto en el resto del día?

Con paso apresurado llegué hasta allá, notando que no estaba cerca, fue cuando escuché una voz muy peculiar, pero no hablaba, sólo... cantaba:

~Bellas auroras que, graciosas han de bailar / Al ritmo de una melodia desconocida y suspicaz.

Bellas auroras que, cansadas han de soñar / inmersas en una ilusión de su agrado y pensar.

Bellas auroras que, nostalgicas nos encuentran entre destellos y pasiones / uniendo con un cordón de rayos carmesí tu corazón el mio.

Bellas auroras, de colores desconocidos / porque han de morir cuando el amor nuestro se haya culminado y enterrado en el fondo de un abismo más bello como lo sería el océano. ~

Su voz resonaba en mi mente a cada segundo que pasaba, era mágico, además de que me había provocado unas lágrimas imposibles de ocultar. Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios.

-¿Haru? -me escondí detrás de un risco.

-Haru. . . Sé que estás ahí, puedo sentirte.

-¿Cómo es que puedes sentirlo? -dije, controlando mi respiración.

-¿Por qué? -su voz cada vez se hacía más y más sutil. -Porque la calidez de una lágrima es perceptible a kilometros de aquí, más si es tuya.

Se posó detrás de mi, susurrando esas últimas palabras. Mi pie se erizó en esa área a causa de su aliento rozándola, por lo que di un salto alejándome de él.

Jamás podría olvidar lo alto que era, apostaría a que era 15 cm más alto que yo, aunque su gran espalda hacia notar lo contrario.

Su cuerpo reflejado en lo celeste del mar lo hacía ver una obra de arte; perfeto y efímero, por un segundo Makoto se volvía la persona más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Era irreal y a la vez precioso, provocandome taquicardias dolorosas y a la vez agradables.

-Eh... Haru -sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Supongo que era porque se encontraba completamente desnudo y en porte de mi admiración.

-Oh, es verdad -extendí el pequeño morral que contenía su ropa. él lo tomó con desespero, cubriéndo con el sus partes íntimas.

-Makoto, estaré esperándote cerca de la orilla del mar -decidí darle ese espacio que antes había sido mi escondite, esperando que se sintiera cómodo.

. . .

Pasó un tiempo y Makoto se asomó de aquella roca, luciendo radiante con el traje que había elegido para él. Era una persona completamente diferente a como le conocí. Sus hombros, cuello y pecho estaban cubiertos por seda fina y especial. Aquella ropa cortaba su perfil haciéndolo ver como un caballero, un gran potencial para la aristocracia a la que yo era obligado a pertenecer.

-¿Que tal?

-Nada mal. Anda, vayamos antes que el día se consuma.

No podía gesticular palabra alguna, fue un trago de suerte que esa palabra saliese de mi boca en el momento correcto, sin embargo, Makoto sonrió como suele hacerlo, helando nuevamente mis labios.

. . .

Algo andaba mal, y no era porque Makoto llamaba mucho la atención entre las jovenes doncellas, sino que eso me causaba un dolor en el estómago. Cada que una joven preguntaba su nombre y en casos extremos: su dirección, comencé a arrepentirme a traerle a mi mundo. Él era demasiado perfecto para toda esta existencia, brillaba entre la multitud y era algo que no podía evitar. Pero, ¿por qué aquel malestar de verle sonreír con otras personas? ¿En verdad era eso ó sólo había comido algo podrido?

-Haru, estas... temblando, ¿te encuentras bien? -me salvó una vez más. Siempre él, con su voz, sus ojos y su sonrisa, sólo podria ser él.

-Claro, no sucede nada.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por supuesto. Ahora que estamos hablando -comencé a caminar, tratando de despejar mi mente. -¿Qué tal te parece mi mundo?

-¡Maravilloso! Las personas son muy amables conmigo, además todo aquí es muy colorido y hermoso.

-¿De verdad? Yo siempre lo vi muy normal.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué dices?! Todo este tiempo has vivido bajo una obra de arte. -exclamó, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

"Una obra de arte ¿eh?" pensé.

. . .

El tiempo transcurrió lento y delicioso, Makoto no paraba de preguntarme acerca de distintas cosas. Recuerdo su cara de pánico cuando un perro pequeño lo pilló, le ladraba de forma delicada, como si aquel perro también formara parte de la realeza, y Makoto, dulce y frágil, esquivaba todas sus mordidas. Al final una señora regordeta recogió al canino, no sin antes soltar un cumplido al ojiverde.

-Haru, debo volver, me estoy deshidratando.

-Hmm~ -solté un largo y pesado suspiro- vale.

Iniciamos nuestro camino hacia la costa, pero antes de eso recordé que quería mostrarle a Makoto algo especial, algo que era sólo mío. Compré un jarrón lleno de agua y lo guardé en el morral que anteriormente resguardaba la ropa de Makoto.

Al llegar al camino hacia la costa le tomé de la mano, sin titubear, no podía hacerlo a la altura de estas circunstancias.

-¿Eh? Haru, ¿a dónde vamos?

No respondí, sólo tiré de su brazo cuesta arriba.

-Haru... -su voz titubeó, entonces volteé a verlo, notando su palidez. Era tanta su debilidad que no pudo mantenerse en pie un moment más, aferrándose a mi mano.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Recuerda, soy una persona del mar.

Mi corazón latió fuerte y alterado. Pulsaiones extrañas se apoderaban de mi al verle así, entonces tomé el jarrón y lo vertí en su rostro, esperando que algo de la misma cayera en su boca.

Al poco tiempo su rostro recobró el color, le tomó un par de horas de reposo, durmiendo tranquilo. Recuerdo lo lindo que se veía dormido, sus pestañas eran largas y su rostro se tornaba de una paz invaluable. Sus labios, su cabello, mojados por la esencia que le hacía permanecer con vida le daba una belleza especial; natural y puro, hasta que volvió a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos, Haru?

-A la mitad de un camino, ¿cómo te encuentras? -de inmediato notó que reposaba en mi regazó, mientras yo disimulaba con un pequeño libro que siempre llevaba conmigo.

Se levantó con delicadeza, sin quitarme aquella mirada tierna y recnfortante de los ojos, sentía como sus orbes esmeraldas se centraban solamente en mi. Me sentía dichoso, voluminosamente feliz, pero no sabía por qué.

-Gracias -recitó, acariciando mi mano. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentirle cálido una vez más, después de un tiempo de sentirle frío y blanco.

-No agradezcas, soy yo quien te trajo aquí en primer lugar.

-¡Es verdad! ¿A dónde íbamos antes de que cayera moribundo? -sonrió-

-Oh~ -ya no lo recordaba, pero aún estábamos a tiempo. -Iremos a un lugar no tan lejos de aquí, pero tenemos que apresurarnos -sentencié, entregándole el jarrón de agua.

-¡De acuerdo!

Cruzamos con paso firme hacia adelante, cuando cruzamos unos matrorales pequeños y graciosos, dejaron ver un hermoso paisaje con vista hacia el mar, la brisa chocaba contra nuestros rostros de forma hermosa.

-Desde que sucedió el accidente de hace doce años, tuve la manía de venir aquí a admirar la bella sábana turquesa que casi me asesinaba. Era frustrante y hermoso ver como se volvía indomable conforme los años pasaban, que siempre le tendría miedo y no podría enfrentarlo.

-Pero lo has hecho, Haru. Sino probablemente no hubiesemos vuelto a vernos.

-... Tienes razón.

Aquel paisaje me hacía recordar que ahí fue la segunda vez que pude ver a Makoto, cuando salté a su rescate en el momento que se sumergió, y mi patética cara al sentirme hundido nuevamente en el segundo que escuché su voz.

Era como si Makoto hubiese eliminado mi miedo al mar, que todo a mi alrededor desaparece, dejándolo a él y a mi en un vacío infinito pero agradable. Como si no necesitara a nadie ni a nada más, sólo a Makoto.

Continuará. . .

**Holis :D gracias una vez más por seguir esta historia. Vendrán más sorpresas para esta hermosa parejita :'3 sus ratitos de amor, de ánimo y tal vez algo más eue' ¡preparen sus pañuelos! Hermos s jóvenes y señoritas seguidores de esta historia. ¡Os agradezco con locura! ^-^)7**

**Atte: Un trágico Usagi-san.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Deberíamos conquistar el mundo.**

_Porque estos versos se volverán inútiles si no llegasen a tocar tu corazón/_

_Por estos versos que olvidarán, callarán y te amarán/_

_torpes letras que te cuidarán y arroparán/_

_manipulando, tranquilas, las sonrisas de lunas sonrojadas/_

_por estos versos, amor. _

_Gritaré cuánto te amo al alacance de un susurro del corazón._

-Joven Nanase, necesitamos que asista al salón por unos minutos.

' Menuda forma de despertarme.

Mi padre ha estado un poco extraño desde que comencé a visitar a Makoto con frecuencia, era sorprendente llegar a casa y encontrarle en el recibidor con una sonrisa entrecortada en sus labios, ¿sospechará algo, acaso?

Llegué al salón un poco somnoliento, acomodando con cautela el pañulo que adorna mi cuello, mientras veía a mi padre sentado en un amplio sillón con una copa de whisky reposando en la mesilla.

-¿No cree que es muy temprano para beber, padre?

-No. Es el momento perfecto -se levantó de su asiento. -Mejor dime si tu crees correcto escapar de casa a estas horas para regresar cuando las estrellas se encuentran brillando.

-No es necesaria la poesía, padre. Lo entiendo.

-Entonces dame tu respuesta.

-Supongo que ambos tenemos algo de mala costumbre.

-Sólo te diré una cosa- su tono de voz cambió drásticamente. -Nosotros somos de la realeza, tenemos nuestros lujos pero también nuestras obligaciones. No quisiera que un día mi hijo llegase desposado con una doncella de la costa.

-No pasará, padre. Si me disculpa me retiro a desayunar, tenga un buen día.

Salí de la habitación.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Por primera vez mi padre comenzó a hablarme de forma seria, incluso, mirandome a los ojos. No me gustaba ser superticioso, no creía tales cosas, pero sabía que esta llamada de atención por parte de mi padre tendría que ver demasiado con Makoto a partir de hoy.

Regresé a mi habitación, deseando poder reencontrarme con aquel sueño lúcido. Últimamente he soñado con el mar, una basta inspiración azul que me transportaba por diferentes partes del mundo, cosa que, por supuesto, nunca había visitado, pero gracias a Makoto y su encantadora aventura podía soñar paraísos con él... Espera:

-¿Soñar... com Makoto?

-¿Quién es Makoto, Haru?- interrumpió mi padre, dando un susto mortal.

Por primera vez sentí un nerviosismo delirante, por primera vez no sabía qué decir, tampoco con qué escudarme al convencimiento que mi padre solía necesitar.

"Makoto" no podía decirle la verdad, si ya es terrible pasar gran parte del día con un chico, sería más terrible decirle que era un tritón, así que mentí, mentí de una forma hermosa pero cierta:

-Makoto es una chica. Una doncella que conocí hace muy poco en las orillas que todo el mundo teme. Es alguien de mostruosa belleza; perfecta y pasional. Alguien de mundo y ¿por qué no? Alguien intelectualmente hermoso.

-Si tan embelesado estas por ella, desearía conocerla en persona. Intenta llamarla para una cena esta noche... Y no es una opción, es una orden.

Abandonó mi habitación, dejándome en una situación crítica. Ya le había pedido a Makoto acompañarme un día en este mundo, no sé qué respuesta recibiría al hacerle menuda petición.

Estaba nervioso, por todo el trayecto que tomaba hacia la orilla. No dejaba de pensar en el discurso que le diría para poder converncerlo, aunque, ciertamente sabía que Makoto me diría que sí, pero esta ocasión era diferente, esta vez era yo quien quería que dijera "no".

Al llegar noté que me esperaba siendo un humano. Reposando en una roca alta que chocaba y cortaba las largas olas de espuma. Él todavía no notaba mi presencia, así que me acerqué con sigilo hasta lograr sentarme a un costado suyo.

-¿Sabes? Ciertas veces puedo ignorar la belleza que concentra el lugar donde vivo, siento que estoy ahí tanto tiempo que se me olvida que vivo bajo un paraíso. -dijo, sonriendo nostálgico.

-Entiendo, a mi me pasó algo similar la ocasión que fuimos al pueblo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, gracias a ti pude darme cuenta que la vida terrestre no es tan aburrida como solía verla antes de conocerte.

-Haru...- susurró, mientras desviaba la mirada del mar.

-¿Que sucede, Makoto?

-Hmm... Eh...

-Anda, dílo.

-Eh... ¿Sabes? Este collar es grandioso. -tomó la pequeña piedra entre sus manos sin retirarlo de su cuello. El cordón que le sostenía era bastante largo por lo que no había necesidad de retirarlo para que lo pudiera ver con claridad. -Sin él ahora estaría ahogándome, tampoco podría haber conocido tu maravilloso mundo, Haru... Así que quiero pedirte algo especial.

Me miró con detenimiento, buscando mi mano que audazmente entrelazó con la suya. No cruzábamos palabra alguna, sólo dejábamos el trabajo a nuestras manos mientras nos levantamos de la roca, dirigiéndonos al mar.

Pude sentir una caricia fría y delicada al introducir mis pies en las pequeñas olas, una sensación de alivio y paz, fuera del miedo que le resentía hace algunos años, pero ahora era diferente la sensación, como si tratara de... amarle.

En un rato ya nos encontrábamos con el agua al cuello, Makoto no solataba mi mano, incluso cuando abandonó su forma humana. Yo le miré con detenimiento, serio, mientras él no dejaba de sar suspiros largos y pesados.

-Haru... Quiero mostrarte mi mundo. Quiero mostrarte todo lo que soy.

De pronto sentí una punzada en el corazón. Fue algo doloroso pero me agradaba, el mirar y escuchar a Makoto fueron cosas aún más sensacionales que las caricias del agua marina. Era como si formara parte de todas esas bellas sensaciones al estar dentro del agua, que su esencia era la misma y que nunca más volvería a temer.

No pude responder, las piernas me temblaban y el corazón parecía saltar, pronto Makoto se mostró confundido, pero un gran apretón en la mano que me sostenía fue suficiente para indicarle que aceptaba. Sonreí, recibiendo una húmeda caricia de su parte mientras me explicaba:

-Toma un gran sorbo de aire que viajaremos a lo más profundo del mar. No te ahogarás, gracias a esto.

Me tomó de ambas manos y nos sumergimos a poca distancia. Durante pocos minutos pude ver la imagen perfecta pero borrosa de su cuerpo increíble, veía las burbújas que provocaban su aleta, su piel que se combinaban con aquellas escamas color plata, todo fue hermoso hasta que me encontré con su mirada, no sabía por qué pero se veía más bella de lo habitual. En un momento cerré los ojos, el aire que tomé poco a poco se terminaba, pensaba en lo frustrante y patético que era ser terrestre, comencé a moverme a la superficie cuando sentí un gran alivio.

De pronto noté que el collar de Makoto adornaba mi cuello. Di un suspiro enorme dentro del agua, ¡podía respirar debajo del agua!... Y mis piernas habían desaparecido, sustituídas por una gran aleta de tritón. Era increíble, casi como un sueño.

Comencé dando ligeros movimientos sincronizados con mis brazos, pero vaya que era un fracaso a la hora de nadar. Makoto me miraba emocionado, con una sonrisa resplandeciente de oreja a oreja cuando notó que no podía nadar con una aleta de sirena.

-Primero comienza relajándo tus músculos...-se posó justo frente a mi, tomando mi mano y mi cintura.

Él comenzó dando el primer movimiento, su cadera chocaba con la mía, indicando el movimiento que tenía que realizar. Entonces comenzamos a nadar juntos, poco a poco comenzaba a soltarme mientras yo contiuaba aquellos movimientos que sutilmente me había mostrado. El mar era increíble por dentro, muy espacioso y neutral. Era como un mundo precioso y tierno que no podía ser conquistado.

-Eres muy bueno para esto, Haru.

-Esto es ensacional- estiré mis brazos, relajando de nuevo todos los músculos.

-Espera a ver algo...- me tomó de la mano, dirigiéndome un poco más pronfundo del mar.

Podía sentir algo extraño en mi estómago cuando la luz se hacía cada vez más tenue, no era miedo puesto que confiaba en Makoto, sino era una sensación de nerviosisimo, algo que no lograba entender. Entonces Makoto susurró:

-Haru, mira hacia adelante. - Parpadeé múltiples veces, notando un destello plateado y blanco, "¿qué era eso?" pensé, cuando algo (o alguien) chocó contra mi, pero en realidad parecía un abrazo calido y amigable, ¿quién era esa persona?

-¡Hola~! ¿Tú eres Haru-chan?- su voz era suave y tierna, como de un niño. No podía apreciarlo bien debido a que estaba aún oscura el área donde nos encontrábamos, pero noté un par de ojos color rosado.

-Nagisa-kun, no es apropiado que te avalances así a los visitantes. -se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-Chicos, vamos a casa.- indicó Makoto, mientras volvía a tomar mi mano. Aquel extraño niño se soltó del agarre que mantenía en mi cuerpo mientras yo volvía a mantenr mi postura para nadar. -Lo siento mucho, Haru. Nagisa suele ser así cuando conoce personas nuevas.

¿Nagisa? Así que ese es el nombre del pequeño niño. Asentí con la cabeza, indicando que no había problema alguno. Poco a poco noté a aquellos dos tritones enfrente de nosotros, cruzando un par de rocas llegando a lo que parecía una ciudad inmensa. Todo parecía estar hecho de plata y perlas, casi como un castillo. Lo miré con detenimiento a lo lejos, en verdad era hermoso, "¿cómo algo tan bello podía estar tan oculto del mundo?" pensé, tomando con fuerza la mano de Makoto.

-Haru, te presento mi mundo.

Ambos nadamos hacia allá, yo podía sentir una especie de euforia por conocer el mundo de Makoto, no sólo lo que imaginaba a través de sus relatos, esta vez podía verlo y tocarlo.

A los pocos metros noté un par de tritones, reconociendo uno al instante de hacer contacto con su mirada. Aquel niño que se llamaba "Nagisa" tenía el pelo rubio y corto, era pequeño en comparación con el otro tritón, el cual me pareción interesante ya que portaba unas gafas color rojo y su cabello era de un tono azulado, ¿ellos las habrán fabricado o lo encontró en un barco naúfrago?

Ambos se acercaron hacia nosotros, mientras Nagisa esbozaba una sonrisa al mirarme con detenimiento, diciendo:

-Vaya~ Mako-chan no mintió acerca de tus ojos. En verdad son del color del mar. - Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, en verdad tenía la belleza que tanto presumen las sirenas y tritones en las historias que he escuchado.

-Nagisa-kun, primero presentate ante Haruka-san...- indicó el peli-azul.

-Oh! Es verdad. Yo soy Nagisa, he sido amigo de Mako-chan y de Rei-chan desde hace muchos~ siglos.

-¿Ehh?-dije. ¿En verdad eran tan viejos?

-¿Haru?

-Veo que le ha sorprendido nuestra edad, ¿verdad, Haruka-san?

-Tú eres...

-Rei, un placer.- al finalizar acomodó sus gafas un tanto gracioso.

-El placer es mío, Rei...

Volteé a ver a Makoto, el cual sonreía muy tiernamente. Nagisa me tomó de la mano, jalándome hasta diferentes lugares de aquella ciudad.

-Nagisa!- pude escuchar un grito de Makoto llamándole, sin embargo Nagisa lo ignoró por comleto, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Mako-chan me dijo que te invitaría a nuestro hogar, no pensé que fuera a tardar tanto~-hizo un leve puchero. ¿Tanto?

-¿Cuándo te indicó de mi visita, Nagisa?

-Hace como un mes, pero cada que hablábamos acerca de ti, Mako-chan se portaba muy extraño... ¡Mira! Esa es mi casa. - indicó, señalando lo que parecí un cueva pequeña con diversas perlas incrustadas en sus alrededores.

Nos acercamos a la fachada, la cual admiré con sumo detenimiento. Los detalles y grabados que tenia eran espléndidos, una especie de arte gótica y misteriosa. A su vez, podí ver pequeñas figuras grabadas en una especie de línea.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Nosotros grabamos a toda nuestra familia en una edad determinada, así, con el paso del tiempo podemos recordar cómo eran nuestros antecedentes. -respondió Rei, el cual pudo alcanzarnos después de un tiempo.

-¿Así como un árbl genealógico?

-¿Qué es eso?- Cuestionó Nagisa.

-Oh...

-He leído acerca de ellos en loslibros que suelen venir en un barco hundido. Es una gráfica que conserva a todos los miembros de la familia acomodados por genraciones, su estructura principal es la de un árbol terrestre.- respondió Rei. Me impresionó que tuviera conocimiento de aquello, siendo él un tritón.

-Wow...-exclamé.

-¿Qué sucede, Haruka-san?

-No, nada...

-¡Venga! Sigamos enseñandole a Haru-chan nuestro hogar. - indicó Nagisa, tomándome de nuevo por la mano.

-Nagisa-kun, ¿no crees que debríamos de esperar a Makoto-senpai a que se reúna con nosotros?

-No es necesario ya que iremoa ahora a su casa.

Aquello me provocó un latido punzante en el corazón. La casa de Makoto, en verdad conocería todo lo que él es, sin el agua como impedimento. Poco a poco los misterios que yo llegupe a tener acerca de él serían resueltos con tan sólo un par de aleteadas.

No podía escuchar siquiera lo que Nagisa y Rei decían, estaba tan distraído pensando en el lugar donde vivía Makoto, aquel tritón que me ha hecho conocer todo este bello paraíso.

Sin embargo, en un momento sentí como Nagisa soltó mi mano, volteando automáticamente a verle; estaba jugando con Rei muy peculiarmente, como si se conocieran de toda una vida e incluso más. Eso me hizo reflexionar un poco... "Si yo fuera un tritón, ¿así sería mi vida con Makoto?" pensé, admirando con detenimiento cada movimiento que ambos hacían y que era debidamente correspondido por el contrario. Entonces solté una risilla.

-Haru...-escuché una voz muy conocida muy cerca de mi. Era Makoto, quien se encontraba justamente frente a mí. Noté un leve rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual me hizo preguntarle qué sucedía:

-Haru... Tu sonrisa... Es hermosa. - acarició mi mejilla, la cual hizo que se sonrojara en un instante. La sentía arder, así que desvié la mirada.

Al voltear, noté a Nagisa detrás del hombro de Makoto, quien dijo:

-Es verdad, tú podrías ser un gran tritón, Haru-chan. Tienes la belleza de una sirena.

Makoto se sonrojó un poco más al escuchar tal declaración, sin embrgo no dejaba de dedicarme aquella mirada tierna y delicada, esa mirada que tanto le caracterizaba.

**Hola :D les pido una gran disculpa por actualizar tan tarde m(_ _)m **

**La escuela me ahorcaba con horror y la inspiración salió corriendo(?) pero he vuelto *-*)9 tengo muchas sorpresas para esta historia que ya extrañaba :'D espero que les guste y muchas muchas gracias por leer. **

**Atte. Un trágico Usagi-san.**


End file.
